I'll Be Back
by whynotwhynot
Summary: The guy Lucy likes has kicked her out of the team, causing her to get lost in a sinister looking forest. There she finds her savior . . . What will the future hold for Lucy? The one she likes? And Fairy Tail as a whole? Rated T just to be safe in case of future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on the criticism. :) Please pay attention to the author's note on the bottom. It's very important! It'll decide some major aspects of the story so please bear with me. All feedback is welcomed and encouraged. I'd like to know what the readers want so that I can maybe include some of it in the story. Thank you!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Onto the story! Enjoy!

Lucy's POV

How could they? I thought. How? Why? A fresh wave of warm liquid fell from my eyes again, making new pathways down my face. We were nakama! Friends! A family! Well, at least to me. I guess it was just my wishful thinking, my willingness to accept their surface warmness because of my horrible past. I thought I had felt something stirring in me for once in a long time. Slowly he became more to me, I was drawn to him. For the first time in a long time I had found love. And I thought it would last. I mean, even though he was always really dense I still thought that there was a chance he felt the same way as me. But it seems like they were nakama only in my eyes. To them I was just a replacement nakama for Lisanna. And it that now that she's back I'm no longer needed, or loved, or wanted. I don't hate Lisanna, in fact I like her. She's a nice girl but it's just. . . I sighed, and brushed back some of my hair that had fallen loose. It had already been a year since Lisanna returned. I know they missed her since she was supposedly dead, but am I really that non-existent to them now? I wiped away a few stray tears that seemed to have remained on my face. I looked at my surroundings. After Team Natsu had kicked me off of the team in the most hurtful way ever, (A/N: I'll leave this to your imagination) I ran out of the guild, my hair shadowing my face so they couldn't see my tears of hurt, pain, and . . . unrequited love it seems. But the worst part was that no one helped or defended me. They simply agreed with him and scorned me out of the guild, saying I was weak and a disgrace to Fairy Tail. Even Master, Mira, Wendy, and Levy, some of the nicest people of the guild. It just hurt too much to hear them say that. . . Especially him . . . When I woke from my daze I realize I had run to a rather sinister looking forest. No light shone from the sky, and evil looking plants decorated the ground. An eerie animal call sounded from the trees, resulting in a frightful chorus of chattering. I look directly up to see a million pairs of eyes the color of blood begin to glow. Terrified, I pressed my back into the tree I was against. I scramble for my keys and attempt to summon Loke, but find I'm too weak. I take a look at my body to see bruises and dripping blood, likely from crashing my way through the trees, and tripping on rocks and the roots of trees. My heart starts to pound, even faster than when he holds my hand and looks me in the eyes. No! I yell in my head. Why am I thinking of him? He personally did the 'honor' of kicking me out of the team. He doesn't love me! And Lisanna's return reminded him of the love he holds for another girl. No wait get it together Lucy! You're gonna die if you just sit here and do nothing! Think, think! Surely there's something you can do to defend yourself! Just then, the horrifying creatures leap out of the tree, heading straight towards me. I scream, and meagerly curl up into a ball, waiting for the pain of their attack. For a moment when nothing happens I open my eyes a little. I see a mysterious man furiously defending me from the monstrous beings. After the last scream, I see my savior turn to meet my eyes . . .

A/N: I know this chapter was more like a paragraph/teaser but future chapters will be longer. I promise! I just need to ask you guys a few things. (Review or PM with what you who you want the person to be/you answer/opinion.)

1. Who is the guy that Lucy liked?

2. Who is Lucy's mysterious savior?

3. Should Lucy become all-powerful (with every magic) or have one weakness (that is the magic of her savior)?

4. Should Lucy join another guild after her training or immediately go back to Fairy Tail?

Please give me your answer by February 15th, 2013 so that I can write another chapter!


	2. A New Beginning

A/N: Thank you to all who answered my questions! You'll find the answers as we go. Onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

Lucy's POV

My savior turns around and it's. . . Sting?! I'm mind-blown. I begin to mutter incoherent words under my breath. His eyes reflect a gentle and caring man, contrary to his appearance and the rumors surrounding him. I mean I'm not complaining that he came, I'm grateful for his help, but Sting?! I can imagine him being in this isolated and evil forest, but, even if he was here on his own behalf, why did he suddenly run and help me? I always imagined his as a partial sadist. And besides, the speed that allowed him to so quickly come to my aid seemed to have required immense magical power, and then to finish those beasts in mere seconds . . . I realize what an idiot I must look like, gasping and talking to myself. Sting must think I'm mental. I see a smirk form around his lips and to my astonishment, he begins to laugh. The great and might Sting rolling on the floor of an evil forest? I didn't wake up this morning expecting that. My mood plummets when I remember the morning again . . . I shake my head, and curl up into a ball, no longer caring about Sting rolling on the floor. My tears fall, cleaning parts of my dirt-stained legs.

Sting's POV

I have no idea what came over me. I was just taking a nice stroll through this delightfully evil forest when I hear the scream of . . . Lucy Heartfila? She's that pretty blonde from last place Fairy Tail who was stuck on Tenrou Island right? What was she doing here? Despite my disbelief, I instantly charge my magic to boost my speed and stand in front of her, defending from the Lehaws that live here. When I realized what I had done, I feel so humiliated. I had just ran and saved a girl who I barely know. I'm screaming at myself inside my head. What's wrong with me? She probably knows of me, but not like this. Sprinting to save a girl in the middle of a forest, and panting from my ginormous use of magic power in order to look cool, defeating the Lehaws fast. What was I even thinking? Am I trying to impress her? No! I'm the great and might Sting! It doesn't matter what she thinks of me! Get it together dude! I decide to play it cool when she starts to ask questions. I sigh and turn around, my stomach in knots. To my surprise, Lucy starts to mutter to herself, and I relax. A smirk forms around my lips but the scene in front of me was just too funny. I lose my cool and burst out laughing, clutching my stomach while falling to the ground. Man, this girl must be mental. Or I must be insane. I hear a rustling coming from the Lucy's direction and some sniffling. I recover from my laughing fit and decide that I might as well be myself. I mean, this girl's not stupid. She won't believe that I'm the same as everyone says no matter how I act. I've already shown her too much of the real me to fool her. I sit up, and see Lucy curled up into a ball, tears dripping down her face. I recoil a bit from the scene. Why was she crying? I mean I just saved her. And I'm not that dumb to think that those tears were from trauma, relief, or even joy. I panic inwardly. I had almost zero experience with comforting crying girls. All the situations I had been in like this, I had been the one to make the girl cry. I panic again when I realize that I might have made her cry. But how? I just saved her for crying out loud. I groan. I brush through my hair and get up.

Lucy POV

As I'm crying, I feel a gentle hand, rubbing my back. I giggled. Just the thought of Sting acting all sweet is really cute, but to have it actually happen? Awwwww~ I peeked out from my arm to see a slightly agitated and confused Sting awkwardly soothing me. Awwwww~ He's blushing! I laugh, beginning to get over Fairy Tail, realizing I have better things to do with my life. Because you know, they're not worth my tears. Determined, I stand up and stretch my arms.

"So, where're we going?" I asked casually as if we had known each other for years. I giggle at his reaction again. He was so shocked. I bet he's thinking about my total mood swing.

"Come on, let's go!" I nudge. I see Sting brush back his hair, and shake his head. Whatever. Not like I care too much of what you think, but you're kind of the only hope I have to getting out of this forest.

Sting's POV

Ugh, I have no idea what to do with this girl! One moment she's crying like the end of the world, and the next she's laughing and talking to me like it's the most normal thing in the world. I can tell from her smirk she's determined to enjoy herself. Starting with me . . . Yippee. I gave up, realizing that this girl probably has those wild mood swings where she's all happy then insanely mad because she doesn't get her way. What a joy this'll be. I open my mouth to say something when she buts in with, "Come on, let's go!" I brush back my hair and shake my head. What am I going to do with this girl? I swing my arms around a few times and take a deep breath. "Okay, blondie-"

Lucy's POV

I'm standing here waiting for Sting to say something when he finally gets up and swings his arms. Finally! He opens his mouth to say something and the second word that comes out of his big, fat, arrogant mouth is blondie? Um, excuse me? You're blonde too! I open my mouth to protest, and assault him with insults, "Hello? Taken a look in the mirror lately? Or are you just plain color blind? I thought dragon slayers were supposed to have enhanced senses? You're blonde too! Need me to say that again? YOU'RE BLONDE!" I take a deep breath, panting slightly. I see his mouth slightly agape. Wasn't expecting that were you, huh? Well, never underestimate me! I pump my fist in the air, and stop mid-way when I see Sting looking at me, one eyebrow raised. I bring my arm back down and "Okay, first of all, my name is Lucy. Secondly, are you going to lead me out of this forest or not?" Sting throws his arms up in surrender. "Okay, okay. So, LUCY," he begins, emphasizing my name. "Yea, I'm gonna get you out of this forest, 'cause it's Sabertooth property! And it would be a real pain if I had to carry your dead body out of here, so that's the only reason I saved you." Oh. Well it makes sense, I guess he's not that heartless to just let me die. He continues, "Next, what are you even doing in this forest? It's like, in the middle of nowhere!" Oh. He's asking about how I got here. Well, I at least owe him the truth, after he saved me and all. I breathe a sigh, and begin to spin my story, starting all the way back from where Natsu saved me in Hargeon. I tell of my happiness, and the love I felt from Fairy Tail. As I progress, Sting is looking at me with a 'you have to be kidding me' look. I smile to myself, I guess I'd better hurry up with my story. I continue, and spill about how I wandered here after being practically kicked out of my guild for being weak after everyone ignored me, once Lisanna came back from being supposedly dead. When my story is finished, Sting's face didn't have an arrogant smirk on his face, or even a 'that's what you get for being so weak' look. Instead, a softer face was shown. He was leaning against one of the trees, with a thoughtful expression displayed. Slightly on edge with his behavior, I walked over to Sting, waving a hand in front of his face.

Sting's POV

Geez girl! Calm down! No need to yell at me. Man, I really wasn't expecting that. And for your information I have looked in a mirror! You don't know anything! Arg! I'm about to start yelling back at her, when she throws a fist in the air. Whoa! Girl, no need to punch me! I raise an eyebrow at her and see a triumphant smile upon her face. I hear her voice, "Okay, first of all, my name is Lucy. Secondly, are you going to lead me out of this forest or not?" I throw my hands up, what is with this girl? "Okay, okay. So, LUCY," I begins, emphasizing her name. "Yea, I'm gonna get you out of this forest, 'cause it's Sabertooth property! And it would be a real pain if I had to carry your dead body out of here, so that's the only reason I saved you." I don't know why, but I feel as if someone stabbed my heart when I said that. I don't like her! She's just some chick that I would've been blamed for killing if Rogue, Master, or Minerva found her body, right?! I see her face fall slightly, and I told know why, but my heart falls with it. Lucy sighs, and begins what I think is an explanation of how she ended up here. Except, it's about how Salamander saved her and how loving Fairy Tail was. What the heck? What does this have to do with anything?! You have to be kidding me. I guess my emotions showed on my face because Lucy ends that story and starts talking about this Lisanna chick who came back from the dead, and how everyone ignored her and eventually scorned her out of the guild. I wander over and lean against a tree, as Lucy seems to start telling her past to the dirt. I tune her out. It's no big deal right? I mean, that's the way it is at Sabertooth. The strong survive and the weak are weeded out. Fairy Tail doesn't seem to be that kind of a guild, but the idea is the same isn't it? Yet, why I feel different when it's Lucy that got kicked out? I've seen plenty of guild members deemed too weak by Master and get kicked out of the guild. I've even kicked out a few personally. So why- My train of thought is broken by a hand waving in front of my face. I blink a few times, and turn my focus to Lucy.

Lucy's POV

After a moment, I finally get Sting's attention.

"So, um should we get going?" I ask.

"Y-yeah." He stammers.

What was he thinking about? Sting begins walk off and I follow. We continue walking with a comfortable silence between us. After about 5 minutes, I get bored of looking at the scenery and begin to fiddle with my fingers. As I'm playing with the nail polish on my right hand, I notice that my pink Fairy Tail mark is gone. That must've been the glow on my hand when I ran out of the guild. How could Master be so cruel? How could they all? I stare gloomily at the floor, and my eyes water. A few tear drops fall, and as I wipe them away, I sniffle. Sting breaks the silence.

"You're unusually quiet blondie. Something wrong?" I stagger back a bit, surprised at Sting's concern. I lean over a bit, and see a blush dusted across his cheeks. Awwww~ I smile to myself. Who knew Sting had this side to him?

"I guess your mark is gone." He continues awkwardly.

I stiffen slightly at the mention.

"You know, if you want to, you could join Sabertooth." He mumbles, scratching the back of his head, a face full of conflicting emotions.

I stare at the floor and begin to whisper a reply, "I-"

"But of course I would have to train you. There's no way you would survive as you are now." Sting interrupts.

After a moment of thinking, I grin. "Okay, but you'd better train me well!" I tease.

"Pfff! Let's see if you can even handle my basic training." He challenges.

Sting POV

I couldn't stand to see her sad. What was wrong with me? There's no way she would survive at Sabertooth! I'm such an idiot! Well, there's no backing out now . . .

A/N: Tada! What do you think? There's not really a lot going on yet, but I thought this seemed like a good place to stop. The next chapter will be more interesting! . . . hopefully . . . Once again, thank you to everyone who answered my questions! Here are the votes for Lucy's savior!

Question: Who is Lucy's mysterious savior?

Zeref: 4

Laxus: 1

Sting: 6

OC: 2

Gajeel: 1

Bixlow: 1

Rogue: 2

Read and Review!XD


	3. Great Things

Gomen! I haven't updated in forever! This sounds like a really lame excuse, but it's true! I've been having a whole bunch of projects and tests for school and my extracurricular activities have been piling up! I know, you're probably like, but it's been two months. How could she have not at least written one chapter? :( I'm a really slow writer. .

This chapter isn't that long either . . .

Gomenasai! I guess, I should get on with the story now . . .

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. *Note: This disclaimer applies to all future chapters.

Oh, I don't think I said this earlier, but this is after the GMG arc, Fairy Tail wins first place, and the dragons never come to destroy all of humanity.

And once school is over, I promise I'll update faster!

* * *

Back at Fairy Tail . . .

Gray's POV

I walk through the doors of Fairy Tail, reporting my successful mission to Mira. Afterwards, I turn around, just to see Natsu up in my face.

"Fight me Stripper!" He cheers.

"Bring it on Flame Brain!" I retort back. We begin another brawl, which I was totally winning, when Erza whacks both of us on the back of our heads with the dull side of her sword.

"Natsu! Gray! You're not fighting are you?!" She glares.

"O-oh course not Erza! Just a friendly brawl, right Natsu?" I exclaim.

"A-aye!" He squeaks.

"Just a friendly brawl! We're the best of friends, see?" He throws his arm around me. Erza sighs.

"You better not let me catch you two fighting again." Then she walks off. I exhale, and throw Natsu's arm off of my with disgust.

"Stupid Flame Brain." I mutter.

"Shut up Ice Princess. You're just lucky Erza saved your butt from being kicked." We strike up another argument only to be interrupted by Erza again.

"Natsu! Gray!"

I groan, and walk off to Mira to order some strawberry shaved ice.

"Hey, Mira! Usual please!" I shout, taking the seat next to Erza.

"Sure Gray!" Mira smiles. She returns moments later some strawberry shaved ice. I begin to dig in, and glancing around the guild.

"Hey Erza," I start.

"What is it Gray?" Erza asks, her fork filled with strawberry cheesecake midway to her mouth.

"I dunno. Does something seem different about the guild? Like something's missing?"

"Hm, now that you mention it, something does seem off."

"Hey, where's Lucy?" I ask.

"Lucy? Oh, we kicked her out yesterday. Sorry, but Natsu couldn't wait so we did it without you." Erza calmly replies.

"YOU WHAT?!" I bellow.

"We kicked her out Gray, something wrong?" Natsu snorts.

"HOW COULD YOU GUYS! WE WERE FRIENDS! NAKAMA!"

"What's your problem Stripper? She was weak and she could never protect herself! She always hides behind her spirits, and when she does fight we always need to go rescue her! We've waited this long, but she's never gotten better. Her time was up Gray." I stand in shock at Natsu's solemn statement, my mouth wide open. After a moment I shut my mouth and turned back to my shaved ice.

"I thought Fairy Tail was family. To all its members. No matter how weak. I guess not." I muttered. Natsu's ears perk up and he falls into a rage.

"THAT'S IT GRAY! YOU'RE OFFICIALLY OFF TEAM NATSU!"he roars.

"Tch. So that's how you wanna do things Natsu? You know what? I'll save you a trip to Master's office. I quit Team Natsu." I growl, stomping up the stairs. I slam the door open, and it falls off its hinges. Master looks up in alarm.

"What is it, my child?" He questions.

"I can't believe you did that. I can't believe you let them kick Lucy out, and even remove her guild mark. I can't believe that this is the Fairy Tail I used to know. I'm leaving." I seethe, barely able to contain my fury. I rip off my shirt and lean in towards Master.

"Remove it." I snarl. He sighs and leans back in his chair.

"I suppose there's no way I can convince you to stay now, but-"

"Remove it!" I bellow, my hands slam on the desk and crush the papers beneath them. Master releases a shaky breath.

"Very well." He raises a hand with a soft white light over my chest.

"But I want you to know that I was against it the whole time. And I'm sure many others were as well, but there are forces in this world that cannot be opposed. I'm sure you will learn that soon." He moves his hand away. I look down, a sense of longing filling me when I see my bare chest, a dark blue Fairy Tail mark gone.

"Thank you . . . Makarov." I whisper.

"Goodbye Gray. Remember, you'll always have a home in Fairy Tail. Always. I loved and will always love you as my own child. Lucy as well." Makarov smiles, tears streaming down his face. I give him a sad smile before running out of his office. I manage to brush past Levy who calls out my name, but Erza stands directly in my path, a strong grip on my wrist.

"Gray-"

"Hello Titania." I state flatly. Her grip loosens, and I see a flicker of sadness in her eyes at my coldness. I twist away from Erza and turn to Natsu, the eyes of the guild upon me.

"Congratulations Natsu. I quit your team. And now I quit the guild. You'll never have to see me again." I say, a twisted smile on my lips. The guild freezes. It takes a moment for the shock to register, but before they can react I make a break from the door, weaving through the sea of still mages. A few steps from the exit, I face the guild and give a shout.

"You got rid of Lucy. And now you've gotten rid of me." I sprint out the door knocking over Juvia. I give a downward glance at her, before dashing off into, a trail of glistening tears falling from my eyes.

_I'll find you Luce. I'll find you, and I'll make sure you don't ever get hurt again._

Master Makarov's POV

Juvia stayed on the ground for a moment, staring at Gray's fleeting figure.

"Gray-sama?" She whispers, worry evident in her tone. She stood up, brushing some of the dust off her dress.

"Juvia wonders why Gray ran out." She voices. She takes a glance at the now bickering guild, her face showing a mixture of confusion, and the hearts in her eyes slowly fading.

"Juvia wonders why everyone is arguing now" She states, her comment drowned out by the fights that had sprung up across the guild.

"Quitting your guild is not manly!"

"Gray-san . . . Lucy-san . . ."

"Gray . . . and Lu-chan . . ."

"Stupid Stripper and Bunny Girl, running off like that . . ." Magical attacks began flying across the guild.

"It's your fault!"

"No, it's your's!"

"That damn stripper! I didn't mean it that way!"

"Shut up everyone!" Erza roars. And there was silence. I jump up onto the railing.

"You brats! This is what happens when you don't care for your nakama! What happened to never letting anyone hurt your guildmates?! Well, guess what. You just hurt yours!" I scream. Everyone stops, and I can see the realization hit them. The realization that they ignored their nakama. That they kicked their nakama out. That they, ones they vowed to protect their guild mates against anything, just became the anything they were supposed to protect their friends from. Slowly, they sit where they are and after a few minutes, the tears fall. I abstain a sad sigh. What happened to my guild? The brats that would do anything for each other, the ones that trained together, grew up together, won the Daimatou Enbu together? Everything was falling apart. I slide off the railing, shuffling to my office before sinking into my chair, deep in thought.

"Oh, first," I think aloud, wishing Mavis was here to help me figure what to do, instead of making a trip to the Magic Council. "How could I ever fix this like you would?"

To my surprise, a soft voice answers me.

"Just wait, Makarov. Out of pain comes growth, and out of sorrow comes happiness." Mavis pauses, staring beyond my office door.

"Great things are coming."

* * *

Things are moving now! O.o Forces that cannot be opposed, and great things that Mavis sees! I kind of make myself excited for the next chapter!

Anyhow, thank you so much to the people who followed I'll Be Back! (I'm really sorry if I happened to have spelled your pen name wrong . . .)

**AkemiClover27**

**FuzzyPeachz**

**Ghost-fairy girl**

**IceCreamKhionez**

**Kawaii Mea-chan**

**Meenah D. Starcross**

**Thecooldragonslayer**

**a random fairy**

** .kawaii**

**hiddenflower10**

**leroalice**

**nalu-greylu-stinglu**

**otaku908**

**spurple**

**tybaltcapulet427**

And to those who favorited . . .

**AkemiClover27**

**HoneyBeeCupcakes**

**Kaichi-chan**

**Kawaii Mea-chan**

**bluecageprincess**

**hiddenflower10**

**lizzytoon**

**nalu-greylu-stinglu**

**sticy17**

**tybaltcapulet427**

And finally, to those who reviewed!

**otaku908**

**LLonny**

**hiddenflower10**

**Psyka**

**Lulu-chan**

** .kawaii**

**IceCreamKionez**

**Black Ice**

**AkemiClover27**

**SaberMaui and FairyGomi**

**InspiritsELFS**

**spurple**

**leoslady4ever**

**bluecageprincess**

**Selenity De Lunar**

**Ghost-fairy girl**

Waaah! XD

You guys are awesome!

The next chapter will come soon! Sooner, at least?

La~ Can I make it to 35 reviews?

Review, ne?


End file.
